anne of Xavier School
by ariedling
Summary: when Anne goes to Xavier school looking for a home professer x isn't sure he should takne in a non-gifted student.  warning first chapter is spoilers for anne movie 4
1. Chapter 1

Anne found her way to Xavier **School** for Gifted Youngsters, although she didn't know how.

To this day many people say it was her will to have a home. Phyllis, one of their students, and Anne's best friend, still believes it was because they were kindred spirits.

Anne arrived on her first day when most of the students were still in bed. She knocked on the door and before Ororo could say anything, Anne found Phyllis bolting down the stairs.

"Anne! You came," she said, very happy.

"Yes," Anne said. "It was my only hope really, not many people adopt a 13 year old girl out of love, unless it's to help care for there kids." She said all in one breath.

"Well, Phyllis," Professer X said from behind her. "What do we have here?"

"This is Anne Shirley," Phylies said brightly.

"She needs a place to stay, and since this school opens its door to people who don't fit in or are not wanted, I thought…" she said trailing off.

"She's not gifted." Professor X said surprised.

"I may not be gifted, sir, but I can assure you I am very much not wanted." She said

"This way," he said, leading her to his office. "Phyllis, bed please," he said and he heard the other children running back to their rooms.

"So tell me about yourself." Professer X said. "And I can read minds, so don't lie," he added.

Anne took a breath. Charles Xavier would be the only one for years to come that she would tell the truth to.

"I am 13 years old. My mother died 3 years ago in an accident because of my father, who was driving too fast. She didn't die right away, though, she got sick when they fell in the river, and..." She stopped and got back on track when Professor X gave a slight cough. "Anyways, my mothers' best friend took me to a founding home where I was taken care of by matron. She-"

"Anne, it's late, and I do not need to know what happened there," Professor X interrupted calmly.

"Well, after that place," Anne said with a frown, "I went to go live with Mrs. Thomas and her mother in law in Marysville, and tutored her three kids there. I stayed there until her mill was mysteriously destroyed."

"Yes, I've heard of that incident." Professor X said in memory.

"After that, I went to live with Mrs. Spencer and take care of her kids. She had 6 all who were twins - can you believe? Twins 3 times in a row." He coughed again and she moved on. "Her husband died after I didn't get his lunch to him on time - she sent me to an orphanage run by Matron, of all people. After a week I finally ran away, I met Phyllis and she told me about this school. I know I don't have powers, but I am unwanted more so than the others, you see –at least they all have homes. Please let me stay."

Charles rubbed his temples. The fact that she had no powers didn't bother him and he did like her chattering, it was just that he never had an orphan before, and was not quite sure what to do with her.

He knew he couldn't send her back, but he was unsure he could keep her.

Just then, Toad came in. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," he said not realizing professor X had a student. "Actually, I need you to find Anne a room temporarily, and something to sleep in." Professor X said.

"I will consider your request, Anne." he said. That was all he could say or do at the moment.


	2. beginnings

After their talk, Anne was sent to bed. She got her own room for now, until other arrangements were made.

A few minutes after Anne got ready for bed, she got a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

"Did you say your prayers, Anne?" Professor X asked.

"No, I don't pray." She said stubbornly.

Professor X suppressed a surprised look on his face. "Why not?"

"He made my hair red." she answered.

"Young lady, if you wish to remain here, you will say your prayers." He admonished very sternly.

Anne knelt down by her bed. "Dear God, thank you for leading me to this school and letting me meet Phyllis and Professor X. Please let me grow up to become a very beautiful woman and please, _please_ let me stay. Sincerely yours, Anne Shirley."

Professor X sighed, making a mental note to teach the girl the Lords Prayer in the morning.

As he left Anne said, "Maybe I should have said amen instead of sincerely yours"

Professor X smiled. He said before closing the door, "God will forgive you this time."

The next everyone was very excited at breakfast. There were many reactions about Anne's arrival. One being, "She has no powers, she's an outsider." Others were, "Is this the girl you were telling us about, Phyllis? "Is she really an orphan? Did she really walk all that way?"

One girl asked mischeviously, "Did you really tell Professor X you don't pray?"

"How do you know?" Anne said in surprise. "My power is hearing. I can hear through all the walls here - except the ones around Professor X's office. By the way, my name's Cordelia." She shook Anne's hand.

"I'm so jealous; I always wanted to be named Cordelia, and have black hair, and be a writer." she said all in one breath.

"Anne, look!" Phyllis whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. "Gilbert Blythe is looking at you."

"Wow, Anne, he never looks at anyone! He's so dreamy-"

"I think he's a coward." Anne said with a huff.

"Why?" both girls asked surprise.

"Because if he really wanted to look, he would come over and start a conversation with me." Anne said.

While the other kids went to class, Professor X called Anne to his office.

"Are you going to let me stay?" Anne blurted before Charles could get behind his desk.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Anne sighed, she was growing quite anxious. Professor X still smiled at her. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a card.

"Ororo will take you to your first class, and when you get a chance-" he wheeled over to her, "I want you to learn this." He handed her a card.

Anne began to read it out loud. "'Our father who art in heaven' - what a beautiful sentence!" She continued. "'Hollowed be thy name', what beautiful words," She exclaimed, mystified.

Just then, Ororo came in. She smiled at Anne and led her to the same math class Cordelia and Phyllis were in. On there way, while Ororo was telling Anne she would be in the same class as her two new friends, they passed a bearded man.

Anne could not help but feel he was staring at her disapprovingly.

When she asked Phyllis she was told his name was Logan.


	3. happyness

The next few days were a blur - Anne was able to keep up with all her classes.

On Friday , she and Gilbert even tied for the spelling bee. Everyone was impressed, especially because Anne hadn't studied at all.

Science didn't go well at all. Anne was working on an experiment with Cordelia and Phyllis when Gilbert tried to get her attention. At first, Anne ignored him until he finally yanked on one of her red braids and called them carrots. Anne got so mad she impulsively smashed one of the glass beakers over his head and yelled, "HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

Only afterwards did she realize what she had done. Gilbert was alright, because one of his specialties was not being able to get hurt.

She and Gilbert both explained what happened to Charles Xavier. His look was that of deep thinking. "I want you both to apologize to each other." he finally said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Anne." Gilbert said earnestly.

"I'm sorry." Anne said, looking away. She was still quite annoyed.

Gilbert was dismissed, and Professor X talked to Anne privately. "Due to your outstanding performance in school this week," he said with a big smile, "I'm happy to say you are staying at this school."

Anne looked stunned for a second. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. "Thank you so much Professor X. I'm so overjoyed, I don't know what to say!"

"That's a first," a voice said behind her. It was the man with the beard called Logan.

Professor X smiled. "There's a little surprise for you in your closet."

Anne hugged him before running up to her room. She swung the closet doors open and found many pretty, new dresses. She then went to the dresser mirror. "Oh, Katie," she said quietly to her window friend. "I'm so happy; I think I may finally have a home!"

Katie just stared back at her, smiling.


	4. mail and apples

It was later that week when Anne got her first piece of mail. It was a letter from Gertrude, a girl Anne met at her last orphanage. She had lived there for two years under matron. After two weeks of staying there, she and Anne had become really close. Anne had even confided in Gertrude her plan to run away.

Anne had been gone for a month, so she hadn't been able to hear from Gerty at all. Now, Anne had an address to write from. Anne was very happy (stronger adjective) to get her letter. Gertys' life was the much same; working hard to keep the orphanage clean, serving matron. and of course, helping with the little kids. Gerty also said that her younger sister was doing well.

Anne sighed as she refolded the letter and put it in her carpetbag along with Gabriel Blake's writings. Anne had to admit she was worried for her friend, she was so skinny and pale. aehe thought about asking Professor X to help, but knew he only took gifted students. Anne said her prayers and went to bed, putting her thoughts aside for now.

It was the weekend, and since the school owned a lot of property, they had apple trees and other plants to harvest. Anne loved picking apples and helping with the harvest. She felt like she could be a part of things here, but more importantly, she laughed.

"Anne, guess what?" Phyllis said at the dinner table.

"Yes?" Anne said with interest.

"After harvest is over, we have a giant picnic where all the parents come!"

"Really," Anne said a bit excited.

She wanted to meet both Phyllis and Cedillas families.

"Yes, so one of those few days, Professor X and his old Friend Magneto get along. There's church outside, then games like the three-legged race and of course, ice cream- and pie."

"Ice cream!" Anne said very excited now.

"All of my life I had dreamed of what ice cream taste like. I've heard it taste divine." "Wait, you've never had ice cream before." A girl from across the table.

"No Emily, never, although I have watched others eat it." Anne said.

"Why couldn't you eat it?" Cordelia asked hesitantly.

"I was told I never deserved it." Anne said sadly.

"Oh." Cordelia said thinking about changing the subject.

"There will also be rides, like at a carnival," Phyllis said, saving Cordelia.

"Rides, oh how I can't wait," Anne said dreamily. "I saw a ride once where it looked like you could fly. I have only dreamed of what it would be like to fly. I could imagine how beautiful the land looks from way up, and the thought of watching the sunset from a tree is just is to beautiful to imagine!" Anne exclaimed.

That night at bed she realized - she had been here for two weeks. She was happy, although in the pit of her stomach she was afraid that it wouldn't last, like all the rest of her happy memories.


	5. picnic

The day of the festival came upon them really fast. It was complete with both rides and ice cream. Professor X did all this because he knew the kids was not accepted that much in the normal world. Anne was sat with both Cordilla and Phyllis along with their families when she had her first bite of ice cream. "This is so good, better then I could have ever imagined." Anne said with a huge smile on her face. "It is just simply divine now I don't know how I ever lasted without ever eating it" She said all in one breath taking another spoonful of ice cream in. The adults smiled at each other. "I'm glad you like it Anne" A friendly voice from behind her said. "Yes professor X it is quite divine." He smiled very warmly at her.

The rids were just as fun. Anne couldn't rember laughing so hard in her life before now. Anne along with Cordilla and Phyllis went on most of the rids. Anne liked the tilt-a-whorl and farris wheel the most. "We can see so far from up here," She said in awe as the farris wheel stopped when they were at the very top. "Look over the trees Anne, and at the fields oh how pretty" Phyllis said. "Look to the lake on the left" Phyllis pointed out. "I could stay up here forever" Anne said with tears in her eyes because of the marvel. "I wish I could fly, I could see this all the time" She said. Both girls smiled at each other, "Gilbert can" Cordilla whispered. Anne just huffed. That night she said her prayers thanking God for the very good day. As she got ready to start working on Gabriel's writings there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She said still smiling from the day. "Hi Anne I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Professor X said happily. Anne smiled at him and then went back to her writings. After a moment Charles asked, "Do you want help Anne" as he picked up a page and read it. "No thanks I promised Gabriel I'd do this all on my self. Just then Professor X gasped. "Anne where did you get these?"


	6. realization

Anne seemed confused. "Gabriel Blake," she said, still not sure why someone like Professor X would care about a meager thing like this.

"Anne these notes are from the first real battle the Mutants had. Gabriel Blake fought with us very hard, he too was a mutant," Professor X said.

"Then how did he end up in that awful founding home?" she questioned.

"From what we learned in class, the mutants were protected by a secret government agency back then." Professor X sighed. "We were but the people who ran it changed. They grew afraid of us."

"And then they forgot about him." Anne finished.

"Yes," Professor X said. "I tried to find him again, and when I finally did, I asked if he would join our fight to protect our country. He said no."

Anne said slowly, "You tell us to pray, but why should one pray to a God who has forgotten them?" Anne said. "And why should he fight for a country that forgot about him?"

"God didn't forget you," Professor X said soothingly.

"Yes he did, just like the government forgot about Gabriel. If he remembered us, we would have never been treated like slaves, like non –humans." She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Oh, Anne, God puts us through trials to better our souls." Professor X said. Anne looked at him in disbelief. She knew she couldn't blame him, how could she, when he had everything? When he was liked and had a happy family and plenty of money?

She then excused herself to go to bathroom, and when she got back, Professor X had gone. "Oh Katie," she said to her mirror friend sadly, "I should be mad at him, I want to yell at him for not understanding, but I can't." she sighed. "He'll never know, none of them will - I don't think even Logan will."

The next day Anne was rather quiet and wouldn't share what was wrong. At the end of the day, Phyllis had enough. "Please tell me Anne, I'm your friend! Please don't shut me out."

Anne smiled at her. "It's nothing, Phyllis. Now shouldn't you be getting ready for the senator's visit?" Anne said. The mutants were fighting with the government for the right to keep their own privacy. To try and help convince them, Jean Gray invited one of the senators to the school for the gifted, to try to make him see the kids were like all other kids. Not to mention he would be a rare guest speaker for the government class.

"What about you, Anne?" Phyllis said, "Don't you need to practice?"

"No, I memorized _The Lady of Sherlock _years ago." she said with a bit of a smile.

Anne walked the grounds the rest of the day. When she came back to dinner Phyllis thought that she seemed back to normal.


	7. dinner with the senitor

Anne soon released her anger towards God and began to pray again. The week went on as normal, except that everyone was now getting ready for the senator's visit. Anne enjoyed helping everyone practice, especially the younger kids.

She was also very happy when she got her list of questions back to ask the senator. Cyclops commented on her paper, and said all of her questions were very thoughtful. She was rather annoyed when she heard Gilbert got the same response.

Finally the day had arrived when the senator came to visit. The kids were all in class when he arrived. Through the window, Anne could tell he was nervous. She also made note that for an older gentlemen, he looked very nice.

In the afternoon the children got to show him what they were practicing all week. He seemed a little less uneasy when he saw some of their powers.

Anne was very pleased when her poem went well and became even happier when she saw Gilbert mess up on his performance. Afterwards, Jean, Anne's favorite teacher and the school nurse, told her she would be joining the senator and Professor X for dinner.

She ran up stairs to get ready with excitement. Once down, she scowled, realizing that Gilbert was also there.

"Now, now, Anne come sit down." Professor X said motioning her to sit next to him. She was seated across from Gilbert.

"Anne, tell me," the senator said in between a bite of food, "how dose it feel to live with all these mutants?"

"I'm so happy!" she said, smiling.

"But aren't you afraid they'd use their powers against you?" He asked.

Professer x and gilbert looked annoyed.

Anne looked at him, surprised. "Of course not! I'd trust the people here with my life, more so then I have trusted anyone in the past."

"Aren't you worried that they could use there powers on you?" he asked.

"I'm more afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up in the orphanage again, or that this is all a spell cast on me to make me feel like I have a home." she said, taking another bite. Professer X laughed, not only did she get the best of the senitor, but it was a perfect Anne answer. "You know, you are the fourth important person I have met. The first was Mrs. Penelupi, one of the board members of the founding home - she listened to me and believed me, and closed down the founding home. Then there was Mrs. Thomas - she ran the mill in Marysville before it mysteriously burned. Then there was Professor Charles Xavier, he-"

"Anne," Professor X warned, cutting her off. They sat in silence for a bit, everyone feeling the tension between the wolverine and the senator.

Finally, Professor X asked, "Senator, how do you like your steak?"

"Very good, thank you, the best I have ever had," he said with a smile.

"This is the first steak I have ever had, and it is simply divine."

"You say everything is divine, Anne," Gilbert teased. Anne just turned up her nose.

That night she told both Cordelia and Phyllis every detail of her dinner. Only Anne Shirley could describe an hour long dinner in three hours.


	8. short and long

The days were starting to get shorter and colder, and the nights longer. Anne swore everyday that this was the prettiest place in fall that she ever saw. A forest of color surrounded the school. Inside the school grew cozy and Anne liked that at night all of the fireplaces were lit. Sometimes, Anne wished she would never grow up and could stay here forever.

In school, classes were just as fun and interesting. All of Anne's classmates proved to be smart and very friendly, but Anne and Gilbert were by far the brightest students.

However, Anne didn't like one particular girl and her group of friends. That girl was Josie Pye. Her father was very rich, so she acted superior to everyone, especially Anne.

"I don't see why _she_ is staying here," she said one day at lunch. It was the afternoon after Anne beat her in a geography game. Josie continued to her friends, "After all, she has no idea what we are going through. She was never teased or unliked because of the way she was. _She_ probably fit in better then any of us ever did."

Anne and her friends, and especially Professor X knew Josie couldn't be further from the truth. Anne tried her best to ignore it.

"You agree with me, right, Logan?" Josie said as the particularly cross wolverine passed. He glared at Josie, stalking away. As he passed Anne's table, he winked at her and gave a small smile.

In the evening, Anne caught him getting ready to go for a spin on his new motorcycle.

"Logan?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he said, annoyed. "Oh, and by the way, don't think I completely disagree with Josie. She has a point - you don't know what we've been through because of our powers."

Anne was crestfallen. Out of all the people in this school, she and Logan were the most alike.

"However," he said sensing her sadness. "Don't think I completely agree with her either. I know it isn't easy having no one in the world."

Anne smiled. "I have a favor to ask of you while you are out, if you don't mind." she said.

"I doubt I will do it, but what is it, kid?" he saidm putting his coat on.

"I was wondering if you could go to this address," she said, handing the old orphanage address to him. "And look for a dirty blond girl around my age. She has been a dearest friend and a pen pal of mine, and I haven't heard from her in about three weeks."

Logan took the address. "Maybe," he said as he climbed on his bike and drove off.

"Anne?" she heard from behind her. It was Jean Gray, Anne's favorite teacher. "Did you still want to help me for a while?" she asked. Anne loved helping Jean in her lab, not only did she get to spend time with her, but she learned new things. Anne adored and strived for learning new things.

"Yes!" Anne said cheerfully skipping to her.

Anne got back to her room so late that night, she didn't even have time to tell Katie goodnight.


	9. cyclops

The next day, Anne waited patiently for Logan to get back. Because she did, however, she was late for class, and was scolded by Cyclops.

Anne loved all her teachers, but out of all of them, she was most cautious of Cyclops. Sometimes he looked at her disapprovingly, or at least Anne imagined he did. She never quite knew what kind of expression he was making, mainly because he always wore glasses over his eyes. Anne, Cordelia and Phyllis each had ideas of what he hid under them. Phyllis guessed he had two different eye colors.

"I would rather have different colored eyes then red hair." Anne said one evening when they were all sitting on Anne's bed, talking.

"Maybe he wears goggles so he can see through things!" Cordelia said.

"Why would he need to see through things?" Phyllis asked.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "What do you think, Anne?"

Anne was in deep thought. "I think," she said solemnly, "He shoots fire out of his eyes."

"You have too big of an imagination, Anne!" Phyllis said.

"-And you have too small of one, Phyllis," Anne teased. "This _is_ a school for the gifted," she pointed out.

"True," said Cordelia thoughtfully.

"But, fire out of his eyes!" Phyllis exclaimed. Just then, there was a knock on their door. It was one of the older girls, Rouge.

"Bedtime," she said, sticking her head in. Cordilla and Phyllis shuffled back to their rooms. Anne was lucky, for now she had her own room.

Before bed, Anne found for Oruro, and asked her to send a letter to Gerty. She figured she would give it one more try before she took action.

On her way back to her room, she looked once again for Logan, who was still not back as of yet.


	10. the plot thickens

Thickening

Finally, Logan returned with no word on Gerty. He claimed he looked, but Anne thought he was hiding something. Again she thought of going to Professor X, but she still wasn't sure if she should.

It was rumored that he was busy with the conflict threatening coming up with the senate and mutants. At first, it seemed rather interesting to watch the debate on television. However, that all changed when she saw Senator Bridgewater on her screen.

She hated him more then anyone she had ever met. He and Anne _certainly_ had a history.

His wife was the one who first got Anne in trouble with Hephzibah Leach. She stole a key, blaming it on Anne, who was then forced to clean in the stables. She then stole important documents from Mrs. Thomas, and gave them to the senator, who started a big to do over the Thomas Mill – until it accidentally burned down.

At least, that's what Nellie Parker said. Anne still believed it was Mrs. Thomas herself that burned her and the mill down.

That wasn't the end of Senator Bridgewater, though. Anne had once overheard him and matron talking - he paid her money for the orphanage, knowing she would spend it on herself. His money was the one thing keeping the corrupted place in business.

Even that very moment on television, he was warning the public about the mutants corrupting the world. Anne knew that _he_ was a lot more corrupt then the mutants ever were or would be.

She left the television set and went out. She was kicking rocks around when she saw two very familiar people walk up.

One was Maggie, the woman who let Anne speak and close down the founding home. The other was Heptizbah Leech.

Anne froze. She swore if Hephzibah ruined her life here, she would - well she didn't know what she would do -but it would be _something_.

"Anne Shirley," Maggie said with a smile, "I was wondering what had happened to you."

"Well, Anne Shirley-"

Anne glared at her.

"-I see you found the perfect place you belong." Anne was about to lose her temper, but before she could, the kids were called to dinner.

Before going in, Anne said in a low voice, "I swear, if you try to ruin this-"

"Anne-!" someone called, and she reluctantly went inside. It wasn't until later that night that she would find out Hephzibah's reason for being there.


	11. explanations

Explanation

It was after dinner that Anne learned why Maggie and Hephzibah were there. It was also after dinner when she got the biggest surprise of her life.

After dinner, she went to speak to Professor X. She wanted to stick up for herself, and she was sure Hephzibah had nothing good to say about her. She knocked on his office door, and stepped inside. Just as she thought, Maggie and Hephzibah were sitting down in front of desk.

"Anne," Professor X said greeting her warmly. She loved his smile and swore to herself if she ever had to leave, she would remember his smile. "I see you met my sister." Professor X said nodding towards Hephzibah.

Anne's jaw dropped. How could someone as mean as Hephzibah be a sister to someone so nice? "Wait a minute," Anne said when realization hit her. "Hephzibah, you said I found the place where I belonged – aren't you against these people?" she said, confused.

She smiled, a rare sight. "I only meant that this is the place where a lot of misfits come and live - perfect for you," she said.

"Still, I don't understand," Anne said. "Hephzibah, if you are Professor X's sister, why were you working for Mrs. Thomas?" Professor X was very wealthy.

"I was returning a family favor. The Xavier's and Thomas's have known each other forever. After I married Mr. Leech, who had no money, my whole family except my brother stopped talking to me. The Thomas's helped me bury Mr. Leech when he died." she explained.

"Then why were you so mean to me?" Anne asked. Hephzibah suddenly grew angry. "Your father helped start the trouble at the mill, and led Amelia to go against Mrs. Thomas!"

"I had nothing to do with my father!" Anne said, anger and frustration coming out. This was the reason that she told everyone her parents died.

"If it wasn't for you, he would have never written to Amelia." Hephzibah said sternly.

"I couldn't help that, I wanted nothing to do with my father! And still don't" Anne yelled angrily. She could feel tears running down her face, and that all too familiar feeling she got when she knew her life would change again.

"Amelia and your father were the reason Mrs. Thomas burned down her mill - you're a heathen just like he is!"

"I am not!" Anne shouted

"Enough!" Professor X shouted.

Anne ran upstairs and angrily started throwing clothes in a bag. She wouldn't wait this time to be taken to an orphanage. Anne would rather die than go there again.

There was a knock on her door. Before she could climb out her window, Professor X came in. He motioned for Anne to sit back down on her bed.

"I'm not going to an orphanage again." she said stubbornly.

Professor X smiled. "I don't want you to leave," he said. "I know my sister has a short temper. I also know how bitter she can be. You see, a long time ago when we were still kids, I helped a little girl named Mystique. She was a mutant like me. Mystique and I got along better then Hephzibah and I ever did, and Hephzibah grew jealous." he explained, "When we got older, she married Mr. Leech and my parents stopped talking to her. I wrote to her, but I think she was too proud to write back. When our parents died, she didn't even come to their funeral. A few months later, Mr. Leech died, I became paralyzed, and Masque left with my friend Eric. That is when Hephzibah and I started talking again. She went to work for the Thomas's, and I opened this school. She's come to help."

Anne had to admit it was a sad story.

"Anne," Professor X asked, "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, professor - at least, it's not terribly important," she said. "After all, you have an upcoming war to tend to."

"Anne, please tell me," he said gently. Anne told him about Gerty. When she was done, Professor X looked startled. "Anne how is that not important?"

"Because she isn't a mutant, and she has no one in the world, so she is of no importance, just like me." she said frankly.

"Anne, you were right on your first day. This school is for the unwanted - you more then anyone except maybe Logan know that feeling more then anything." he said. "Tomorrow, I would like you to tell Maggie Gerty's story, and anything else you know of the Matrons dealings."

Anne looked confused and asked "sir"

"I'll explain tomorrow" he said.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned. "Anne you will never be kicked out of this school. I promise." And then he left.


	12. breakfast

The next day happene be a Saturday, which meant no school. The children got to sleep in. Anne was still not accustomed to sleeping in. The last time she had slept in, or was even able to, was a little over 3 years ago.

She was one of the first ones up and was surprised to see Logan in the dining hall. She was delighted to sit next to him. "Hello, Logan!" she said warmly.

"Hi," he said. "Please call me Wolverine; I only let a few people call me Logan."

"Then call me Cordelia," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I love that name – I wish it were my real name. I hate my name - it so plain."

He said in response, "A name is just a name, it doesn't matter."

"That's not true, Logan- 'a rose by any other name would not smell as sweet'. Besides, why do you want to be called Wolverine?"

"Because that is who I want to be known for." He said grumpily.

"Rouge calls you Logan." She pointed out.

"Because Rouge and I are _friends_. We're similar." He said, taking another bite of his toast.

"You and I are similar too - or so everyone says." Anne said. Rouge wasn't unfriendly, but Anne couldn't even begin to imagine why someone would run away from a loving home.

"Rouge and I are more similar," Logan asserted.

Anne's expression became stormy. "If you and Rouge are so similar then maybe you can explain to me why someone would run away from a loving home?" Anne said angrily. She knew Logan came from nowhere, and had no one – just like her. Anne felt hurt that he didn't even consider her a friend let alone someone he could relate to.

Yet the statement should've have bothered her that much; after all, she was 'queen of imaginations', as Cyclops called her.

Logan simply got up and left.

Anne sighed. She never liked it when people were mad at her - not that she wasn't used to it. It was later in the morning when Logan found her by a tree reading 'The Lady of Sherlock'.

"Hey," he said. Anne raised her eyes at him, then went back to her book. Reality had hit her a bit too hard with the past events, and she needed an escape.

Logan sat down. "Anne, I'm sorry," he said.

Anne kept reading her book. Logan sighed. "Anne, I just get a bit agitated when people claim they know me, when they assume they know what it's like to have powers."

Anne closed her book. "I don't pretend to know what having powers are like. I guess I was just wishing for someone who knew a bit of what I have been through - to be a kindred spirit." She said seriously. "I'm sorry, Wolverine,"

Logan shook his head. "Call me Logan. Maybe I was just trying to run away from my past. And when you said that we're alike, it made things worse."

"Logan," Anne said quietly.

"Yes?" he said.

"If something were to ever happen to this school, would you consider taking me with you and Rouge? I wouldn't be a bother, I promise," she said. "I have been trying not to imagine what would happen to me if something bad were to ever happen. I can't help but cry, sometimes, when I imagine myself back in an orphanage," she said, "I've even had nightmares about it. I can't explain why, but they're more frightening than my dreams about Marten."

Logan answered carefully. "If I ever were to find out that was going to happen, I would consider it. However," he said, recognizing the pain in Anne's eyes, "I would take you anywhere you would want to go to avoid such an awful place."

Anne smiled at him. "ANNE-!" someone called, and she ran off, she knew it was time to tell Maggie all of Matron's dealings.


	13. the truth

Anne was asked to tell Charles Xavier, Maggie, and Hephzibah all of the Matron's doings. It mainly all happened after she left the Spencer's.

"First, you should know that Senator Bridgewater and Matron are friends. After Mr. Spencer died without his lunch- my wrongdoing, as always - I was taken to the orphanage. Matron was out and Mrs. Spencer just left me there. I was talking to my window friend when she came in to tell us to go to bed. She gave me an evil look, which wasn't hard, since she looks evil by default anyway."

"The next day she called me to her office. She told me not to make trouble and locked up my carpet bag. Later that week I heard Senator Bridgewater and Matron talking. I was dusting in her office. They didn't know I was there. He gave her money and told her to try and spend some on the orphanage this time. Over the next week, Gertrude and I were assigned various cleaning jobs. We were barely fed and didn't get more then five hours of sleep a day. Matron began letting adopting couples into her office and only gave them kids for a bribe. She nearly gave away Sarah, Gerty's sister." Anne continued, "Gerty ran in and stopped her. After that, she locked Gertrude in the basement. After I rescued her, Matron came after me. That night I snuck out of my room, grabbed my carpet bag and left." Anne finished.

Professor X looked horrified, Maggie looked just as angry as she did when Anne told a similar story about the founding home. Hephzibah was expressionless, just as she always was.

The rest of Anne's day went by in a blur, and she didn't eat much. She was reconsidering her actions the day she left. Should she have taken Gerty and Sarah with her? She didn't before because both girls were weak looking and Anne was afraid of hurting them more.


	14. orphnage

Over then next few weeks it seemed nothing got done in order to save Gerty. Anne felt dread in the pit of her stomach for what she had to do. She couldn't deny it, although she tried.

After dinner on Friday, which Anne felt like it was her last one, she went to her room. She wrote two notes. The first was a goodbye note to Phyllis and Cordelia explain things. She made sure to add that she couldn't promise that she would see them again. The second was to Professor X, explaining what she must do. After, she placed them on her bed along with her folded nightgown, with the intention of letting them know she was intending to come back.

She then opened her window and climbed down the gutter. It had been eight months since she last climbed down a gutter. She was a lot less scared this time, for last time it was to get away from the orphanage. _That word_, Anne thought as she ran through the field to the stable. What an awful word.

When she first came here she wanted to never think of that word again, and now, not only was she thinking of it but, she was running back to it.

She soon found the stable and got Goldie, the school's best and most gentle horse. She saddled and bridled him up and was on her way.

It was dawn when she reached the orphanage. She first stopped by the general store -she had made friends with the little man there who reminded her of an elf. He agreed to watch her horse and call the school if she was not back by night.

She then went to the orphanage. She first went around back and studied it; she saw that the gutters were removed, a bad thing for Anne.

She then saw her; she was sure, a blond haired girl. She was tall, and Anne happened to know Gertrude was the tallest girl in this place. She threw a rock at the window.

Gertrude looked out the window and the rushed down to her immediately.

"What on earth are you doing here, Anne? "She whispered.

Anne pulled her away from the door. "Where's Matron?" Anne whispered.

Gertrude shook her head. "She went off with that Senator Bridgewater to some gifted school: she won't be back until tomorrow. " Anne had to get back as quickly as possible.

"Go grab your sister Nina and come with me." she said.

Gerty didn't need to be told twice - she was back down within minutes and soon they were on there way back to the school.

Anne rode carefully, not to frighten the girls, Though she thought desperately, _I must get back and quickly_.


	15. back

Anne was very surprised to see adults in the kitchen when she came around back. After all, it was hours past dinner.

"ANNE SHIRLEY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Storm bellowed upon seeing her. Professor X, Logan and Cyclops followed.

"Anne Shirley, what is the meaning of this?" Professor X sternly. "I mean running away and frightening all of us, you better have a good explanation young lady. "Look at them!" Anne pleaded as Gertrude and her little sister stepped in nervously. All the adults' faces were stunned except for Logan's.

"Hurry and get them cleaned up and fed," Professor X murmured to some of his staff.

He then turned back to Anne.

"This way," he beckoned.

Anne followed Professor X anxiously to his office. She wasn't ashamed at what she did, because she truly felt that she did the right thing? They both entered and closed the door behind them.

Outside, Cordelia and Phyllis paced up and down.

"She won't be expelled, will she?" Gertrude asked in alarm.

"Not if she did what she thought was right, I hope," Cordillera answered.

"Poor Gerty, though, did you see her?" Phyllis said empathetically.

Anne finally came out, and the three girls hurried her back to her room.

"So what happened?" Phyllis asked in a rush.

"Are you expelled?" blurted Cordelia.

"No," Anne said boldly. "He scolded me some - told me that my actions were reckless and very dangerous. He also said I need better pacience and to listen better. I told him that I simply couldn't wait, because I was afraid it would be too late.

She added thoughtfully, "Professor X did say that my heart was in the right place, so my punishment isn't too severe."

"So what do you have to do?" Cordillera asked.

"Clean all the curtains" Anne answered with a shrug. "Now, we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow, I bet there will be a to do here tomorrow, exspecally with matron and the senitor coming.

And with that, Cordillera and Phyllis went to bed.

Later that night, Anne crept out to check on Gerty. She was happy to see Gerty and her sister asleep in bed.

On her way back, she heard Gene's voice coming from a room nearby. "Those poor girls. I don't understand how anyone could treat them like that."

"I agree," Storm replied. "I see why Anne ran away."

Logan then walked out before Anne could hide. He silently led her back to bed, gave her a wink, then he left.


	16. takeing a stand

Anne was allowed to sleep in the next day. Of course, being asleep, she did not realize this until she woke up to shouting downstairs. She listened for

a few minutes recognizing one of the voices as Hephzibah's. Anne smiled; she couldn't help but be relieved that for once she wasn't at the other end

of Hephzibah's anger.

But then heard a few other familiar voices she recognized as, Professor X, Senator Bridgewater, and Matron. Realizing something was wrong, Anne

quickly leapt out of bed looking at the clock which read 5 pm. She hurried to get dressed, not bothering to brush her hair and ran downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs, she saw others that were of the shouting match whom she didn't recognize. Matron's eyes flashed towards her, and then

she said, "Look Senator, they have already captured an innocent non-gifted girl! Who knows what they've done to her."

Anne's face became as red as her hair as she flew down the stairs, only to be held back by Cyclops. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME AFTER THE

CRIMES YOU'VE COMMITED?" She yelled, all the while trying to get out of Cyclops's grip.

"Poor child, she was brainwashed." Matron clucked.

This caused Anne to struggle and shout more. "I SUPPOSE WHAT YOU DID TO POOR GABRIEL BLAKE WAS MY IMAGINATION, THEN. AND WHAT

ABOUT POOR GERTY? WHAT YOU DID TO HER WAS MY IMAGINATION, TOO, WASN'T IT!"

"Anne Shirley, calm down," Professor X said evenly.

"I won't, professor! I will fight for who I love, no matter what!" Anne cried.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and the police stepped in.

"Officer, good, these people-" Matron started, until the officer held up his hand.

"Are you Minerva Fragglehorn?" He asked the woman.

"Yes?" Matron said, confused.

"You are hereby under arrest for a great many things, shall I list them?" He asked.

Matron was stunned. "Senator, these people are controlling him as well!" she protested as the Senator shook his head.

"Sorry Matron, in this case, I called the police - you crossed the line." he answered.

"But what about the mutants?" She asked.

"That is to be dealt with at a later time. I only brought you here in case you tried to get away." He said.

After the police led her away, the senator turned to shake Charles Xavier's hand. "I'm sorry I have been causing you so much trouble. Don't be

mistaken, you still don't have my complete trust, but I am glad you called about that awful orphanage." he said. "I shouldn't have let it go on like

that - I was absorbed in capturing you mutants."

Anne looked confused, "So you weren't here to try and shut down this school, even after all of those TV reports?" she asked.

"Not this time, Anne, besides, this is your home for now. I wouldn't want you to think I was out to get you, especially if news got out about

Marysville." he said.

"How did you know about the orphanage, then?" Anne asked.

"Charles Xavier called me up and explained the situation of your friend Gertrude. He said I owed him a favor from years ago."

Anne still looked confused, but for once, decided to let it alone. She turned toward the senator, and held out her hand. "Thank you, Senator. What will

happen to all of the kids though?" She asked.

Bridgewater smiled and glanced at Professor X who quickly said, "No don't even think about asking me."

* * *

><p>A year later, the school for the gifted was a very happy school. They had three ungifted students there, although everyone argued Anne's gift was her<p>

imagination. Logan ended up adopting Nina, while Anne and Gerty had this school as their home. Even though Gerty only made it a few more years

before dying of the illness she had contracted, she was still fondly remembered.

As you probably could have guessed, Anne ended up teaching at the school, after her return from Harvard graduate school, and married Gilbert

Blythe. She and Gilbert ran the school after Professor X passed away, and Phyllis and Cedilla became two of its prized teachers. They even took in a

few non-gifted students, those who were too old to ever hope to be adopted.

As for senator Bridgewater, he eventually lost an election and faded away from the public eye. Although Anne never forgave him for what he did to

Mrs. Thomas, he became a beneficiary of the school. Hephzibah became their cook, but never did warm up to Anne.


End file.
